


Let's Do It

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Loss of Virginity, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Teasing, Underage Sex, Virginity, Virginity Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Sirius is teasing Addison about her lack of experience but has she found a solution in the form of her close friend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know whether to do a part 2

They were sat in the Three Broomsticks having taken shelter, like many other students, from the bitterly cold winds that rattled through Hogsmeade. It was quiet in the pub; the forecast having persuaded many students to stay up at the castle yet the Marauders and Addison weren’t swayed. They were tucked away at the back of the pub in a booth with Sirius and James recounting a tale from the night before as Remus and Addison nursed their butterbeers quietly and Peter listened in awe.

‘Then Filch burst through the door we were so lucky we had just finished and got the cloak on in the nick of time,’ James said, chuckling to himself.  
‘Yeah, you should have seen the look on the old git's face, seeing nothing there but a floating lamp.’  
‘When he looked again it was gone, he’s gonna think he’s going mad,’ James finished, causing the boys to laugh each other, their faces lit up with glee. Peter joined in and to Remus and Addison’s dismay they found themselves smirking too, though as prefects we were ‘adamantly against this behaviour’. Sirius fell back against the booth, resting his head back and raising his butterbeer to his lips as Peter started to speak. He was cut off though as a tall blonde girl appeared behind where Remus and Addison were sitting. Addison turned to look up at her, it was Monica Raspburn the 7th year. She was dressed in a tight pink jumper and jeans. Her boots were thick and knee high and she was carrying her coat over her arm, evidently just about to leave.

‘Hey Sirius,’ she said nonchalantly, though there was a definite edge of excitement in her voice. Sirius said nothing and instead just smirked. He loved having this effect on women, teasing them, making them go gaga. Against her will, Monica blushed deep pink so that her face almost matched the hue of her jumper. ‘Anyway,’ she stuttered, ‘We still on for tonight?’  
‘Sure,’ Sirius said watching as she nodded eagerly before scurrying away back to her gaggle of friends that were waiting for her by the door. Addison rolled her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable discussion that would now proceed about Sirius’ latest conquest.

‘I thought you’d finished with her,’ Peter asked causing Sirius to shrug.  
‘I had. Well, I was going to because I thought last night would be the night but we were interrupted,’ Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at Remus who rolled his eyes.  
‘I needed my textbook.’  
‘Yeah, yeah. Anyway, tonight’s the night.’  
‘You think?’  
‘Well we’d got pretty far before we were so rudely interrupted if you know what I mean,’ Sirius said smirking before he sipped his beer.  
‘Do you have to do that?’ Addison said, irritation bubbling in her stomach. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d been forced to sit through conversations like this.  
‘Do what Addie?’ Sirius asked, his brow furrowed as if he hadn’t the vaguest idea what she was talking about.  
‘Talk about girls like that,’ Addison replied, swigging her beer angrily and slamming it down on the wooden table.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Sirius said, looking around at the guys who had gone deadly silent. Remus’ eyes had fallen to his lap whilst James’ were intently staring at his beer bottle label, which he was scraping off with his fingernail. Peter just watched them stare at each other indignantly. This happened a lot. Sirius and Addison often butted heads, usually because he was doing something she deemed childish and she had no problem calling him out about it. When this happened, the boys knew better than to get involved and so would take a step back and let them fight it out.

‘Please,’ she scoffed, ‘You talk about girls like they’re nothing.’  
‘You don’t even like Monica.’  
‘So, what? Just because I don’t like her doesn’t mean I agree with you treating her like she’s an idiot.’  
‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
‘Yes, I do. You didn’t even speak to her at first just sat there pushing your perfect hair out of your eyes with a smug smirk hoping to make her go all weak in the knees.’  
‘Well it worked, didn’t it?’ Sirius smiled smugly, James chuckled but it sounded a lot more like a cough once she threw him a dirty look.  
‘Not the point! You’re not even nice to her and now you’re telling everyone about what you get up to behind closed doors.’  
‘Well I didn’t know you were such a prude,’ Sirius said snidely.  
‘I am not a prude!’ Addison replied, shrilly his words having more an effect on my voice than she had intended.  
‘Look, I get that you don’t understand what us grownups talk about. If you’re going to be such a prude, I won’t talk about it around you anymore,’ Sirius smiled and turned to talk to James as if that were the end of the discussion. His words, however, had caused curiosity to stir up in her mind.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ she asked angrily causing Sirius to look at her smugly. He started to speak but there was a distinct thud under the table that caused him to stop with a wince. Turning to her left Addison saw Remus shaking his head. Angrily she looked back to Sirius and said, ‘No go on! Ignore Remus, tell me whatever it is you have to say Mr Grownup.’

Sirius looked around the group. Remus’ evidently knew whatever he was about to say for his face was grave, a warning not to speak. The other boys watch nervously, they didn’t know what Sirius meant but if Remus was trying to dissuade him, it wasn’t good. Brazen, Sirius leaned forward, resting his elbows on the round wooden table so he was looking at Addison intently. In a gentle, if not condescending voice he said, ‘You know what I mean Ads. You don’t like us talking like that because you’re well a virgin.’

He whispered the last word as if it were dirty yet it hit Addison with as much force as it would have if he’d have shouted it. The wind was knocked out of her. Yes, she assumed that she was the most inexperienced of the group but never had she’d thought they would hold it against her. Remus sighed and the other boys winced, Sirius’ words having been deemed too much by the whole group. Angrily Addison said, ‘Well if that’s what you think I’ll just go then!’  
‘Addie,’ James sighed as she gathered her bag off the floor and started to bundle herself into her coat.

‘Look, Addie, I didn’t mean it like that,’ Sirius said but she was too upset.  
‘Oh, ignore me! I’m a prude because I don’t let every Tom, Dick or Harry in-between my legs is that it?’  
‘Addie, he didn’t mean it like,’ Remus said quietly, reaching up to place a reassuring hand on her arm but she yanked it out of reach.  
‘No, it’s okay you all sit here and talk about girls like they’re shit. I’ll go and sit with my self-respect up at the castle.’  
‘You’re being ridiculous!’ Sirius called after her as she moved away through the tables and out into the cold winds. Remus turned back to him angrily.  
‘Why did you have to say that?’  
‘Well, it’s true. I can’t help that she gets her knickers in a twist because she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.’  
‘Did you ever think she might be a little touchy about the subject?’ Remus asked, causing James to bite his lip. Uneasily James said, ‘He might be right mate? Maybe you should go after her.’  
‘No. If she wants to act like a baby she can do.’

Angrily, Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of galleons and threw them down on the table. Then he stood and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and shoved it on.  
‘I’ll see you later,’ he muttered before disappearing the same way Addison had and into the cold October weather.

Remus found Addison quickly. He had assumed she would head back to the castle and had found her on the main trail back to Hogwarts. As Remus was significantly taller than Addison it took him less time to get to the same point, his long strides covering ground quicker than she had. Once he spotted her in the distance he increased his pace sideling up next to her quickly. She looked up at his present, a scowl still etched onto her pretty face and Remus frowned.  
‘Don’t,’ she said curtly looking away from him and carrying on walking up the path.  
‘Don’t what?’ Remus asked casually.  
‘Come and defend him, pretend that what he said was okay,’ she replied causing Remus to fall silent. In the same way that Addison and Sirius had a history of fighting Remus had a history of being the white flag. The man who cleared the air. The one to pick up the pieces. They walked amicably in silence for a while, Addison stewing over recent events and Remus worrying. 

Remus was looking for another angle to come at the topic from when the heavens opened and rain pelted down. The two of them took off at a running pace towards the castle. They were at the steps of the entrance hall within no time where they stopped for a moment. They were drenched, water was dripping off their wet clothes causing puddles to form at their feet. They brushed off somewhat as Mrs Norris trotted into the hall watching them. Noticing the cat and her lamp-like eyes Addison said, ‘Come on, Filch is on his way if she’s here.’ 

And with that the two of them headed, still dripping, up the stone staircases to Gryffindor tower. They split up once they reached the dormitories, heading to their own rooms to dry off and change. Addison was done first and she left her room and headed to the boy’s bedroom. After knocking gently, she entered, finding Remus perched on his bed slipping a new pair of socks on.  
‘Hey,’ she greeted, trotting over to his bed and sitting down beside him. His sandy hair was dark now, the only evidence of the rain left. He had changed into an outfit similar to hers. A pair of joggers and a jumper made up his ensemble.  
‘Hey,’ Remus smiled.  
‘I don’t know about you but I’m freezing.’  
‘Me too,’ said Remus standing up and pulling her with him. He peeled back the cover and sat in bed, his back resting against the headboard. Addison climbed in after him, pulling the covers over their legs quickly. This was something they often did after a full moon when Remus was too tired to move. They were usually joined by the rest of the boys, cramped on Remus’ single bed, but that was no matter.

‘So, you ready to talk about before?’ Remus asked, cocking an eyebrow as Addison sighed.  
‘What’s there to talk about? Sirius is a dick. Case closed.’  
‘C’mon he's not that bad.’  
‘He thinks that just because I’ve never done it with anyone I’m less of a person! He thinks that just because I’m a virgin I don’t like talking about sex, which isn’t true. I just think he shouldn’t be so derogatory about women.’  
‘I agree.’  
‘See! This is why it's such a double standard. You agree but just because you’re a bloke who’s got his dick wet he's got no problem with you.’  
‘That’s not true.’  
‘Yeah it is, I didn’t see him getting annoyed at you when you don’t join in with that talk.’  
‘I meant I’ve never y’know,’ Remus said, pausing for a reaction. Addison’s’ mouth fell into a small O shape before she got control of herself and said, ‘Really?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘But I thought. Sirius said it like I was the only one- ‘  
‘Sirius likes teasing you. I’ve never, neither’s Peter or James. That I know of anyway.’  
‘Well, Peter I can believe. His girlfriend at home that doesn’t have a name didn’t exactly scream real but I thought James had.’  
‘Hes had eyes for one girl since the first year. A girl who would touch him with a ten-foot pole he’s not exactly having much luck there,’ Remus sniggered. Addison sighed and looked away, dwelling on this fresh information. A few seconds later she turned to Remus and asked, ‘What about you?’

Remus shrugged, ‘What about me?’  
‘Why haven’t you?’  
‘I’m hardly any girls first choice. I’m too shy and the whole furry little problem thing puts me off trying. And it's not exactly easy to compete when Sirius lunges on anything with a pulse that comes your way.’  
‘But you’re nice and cute and funny. I’m sure there’s someone who fancies you, I bet they get scared off by Sirius and James being loud and obnoxious.’  
‘Yeah maybe,’ Remus said, unconvinced.  
‘Doesn’t it bother you?’ she asked looking at him expectantly.  
‘What?’  
‘Not having done it.’  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘Well, it bothers me. I mean you just told me not everyone has but doesn’t it feel like you’re the only one?’  
Remus shrugged, ‘I guess.’  
‘And people like Sirius who have love lording it over people. Being obnoxious like there’s something wrong with you if you haven’t given it away yet it’s stupid!’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I just want to get it over with.’  
Addison sighed and leant back against the headboard, her head resting on Remus’ shoulder. He looked down at her curiously and said, ‘Don’t girls want it to be y’know special and stuff?’  
‘Well yeah but right now I don’t care.’  
‘You’re not just going to like go and jump into bed with someone just because of what Sirius said, are you?’ he asked, a frown on his face. Surely, she wouldn’t make such a big life decision just because Sirius was, once again, acting like a fool.  
‘Of course, I’m not. All I’m saying is that I’m not holding out for a perfect night with rose petals and candles and all that shit. As long as I’m comfortable and the guys alright, I don’t mind.’

‘I get that,’ Remus said. There was a lull in the conversation and the two of them sat in amicable silence. Suddenly a thought struck Addison so hard she sat bolt upright, before clambering onto her knees to face Remus.  
‘What about us?’ Remus’ face was stricken with panic, trying to deduce what she meant by this sentence.  
‘What about us?’ he questioned, his soft prematurely aged features struck with curiosity.  
‘Why don’t we do it?’ she asked eagerly causing to Remus to chuckle for a moment before he realised she wasn’t joking.  
‘You’re serious.’  
‘Oh, come on Rem! It’s not such a bad idea. I mean we both want to you said so yourself and who better than a best friend to- ‘  
‘What if I fuck it up?’  
‘How could you? Even if you did I wouldn’t care. Look the way I see it is that we both want to do it. It’ll be with someone who’s nice and that we know. I know you’ll look after me and I’d do the same for you and once it’s done, it's done. We’ll be friends who helped each other out. C’mon at least think about it.’  
Remus paused, he could feel her eyes on his face awaiting an answer. He supposed she was right. Not many people get to have their first time with someone in the same boat. And they could take their time and get through it together.  
‘Wont it be weird, y’know after?’  
‘Why would it? It’s not like we’d be dating and it’s not as if I’d hold it against you or get all clingy. Look, if you don’t want to I understand but- ‘  
‘I do.’  
‘Really?’ Addison said biting her lip.  
‘Yeah.’  
At his response, she threw herself forward and enveloped him in a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, their cheeks pressed together. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

‘Hey, is- oh, there you are,’ said Sirius  
Addison and Remus pulled apart and she sat back down on top of the bedclothes.   
‘What’s going on?’ Sirius asked curiously, causing Remus’ cheeks to flush light pink.  
‘What’s it got to do with you?’ Addison asked scornfully.  
‘Look Ads, I want to apologise about before.’  
‘Go on then.’  
Sirius sighed knowing this wouldn’t be easy and Remus’ smirked, pushing back the covers he climbed out of the bed as Sirius moved forward, ‘I’ll give you two a minute,’ he said, patting Sirius on the back as he went through the door.

Sirius sauntered in and sat down next to a sulking Addison gently.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Is that it?’  
‘What else am I supposed to say?’ Sirius asked flummoxed.  
‘Do you even know why you’re apologising it has James told you that you had to come and say sorry?’  
‘Pffft obviously it’s not,’ he started but Addison just rolled her eyes and stood ready to leave. Sirius grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him and stood, ‘Okay, okay, it was James but I know I did something wrong and for that I do want to apologise. So why don’t you tell me exactly what I did and I can apologise properly.’  
‘Why don’t you figure it out for yourself,’ Addison said though her tone wasn’t snotty and it seemed to be a genuine request.  
‘I made fun of you for being a virgin?’ he asked with a wince, hoping this didn’t rile her again.  
‘Well yeah, that was one of the things.’  
‘I... erm...’  
‘Made it seem that just because of that I’m less of a person.’  
‘Yeah, that.’  
‘And called me a prude even though the way you speak about women sometimes is frankly abhorrent.’  
‘That’s a good word that.’  
‘What?’  
‘Abhorrent. Makes you sound really clever.’  
‘I am really clever,’ Addison joked, causing the pair to chuckle. Sirius smiled sadly and said, ‘And you’re right I am an obnoxious, abhorrent idiot sometimes and I shouldn’t act the way I do.’  
‘And?’  
‘And I’m sorry.’  
‘Thank you,’ Addison said smiling at him. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug which she reciprocated. His head rested on top of hers, her hair wet under his chin. Her head rested on his chest and she heard his reverberated against her ear as he spoke.  
‘What was that about before, with Remus?’  
‘Oh nothing,’ Addison smiled pulling out of the hug, ‘he was just reminding me that not every bloke is abhorrent,’ she said sarcastically causing Sirius to laugh and roll his eyes.


	2. Logistics

It had been a day since they’d made the agreement. Since Sirius and Addison had made up, Sirius had decided to make a gesture of goodwill and spend the night with his friends rather than on a date. So, he had postponed going out with Monica until Sunday evening and the quintet had spent their night in the common room hanging out. Since then Remus and Addison hadn’t been able to have a minute alone. It’s not as if they were going to jump each other’s bones right there in the common room but Addison did want to talk logistics. 

So, when they were sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast the morning after Addison and Remus couldn’t help but keep glancing at each other. They weren’t paying attention to the conversation as it mostly revolved around Quidditch strategy and was led by James and Sirius who were dressed in Quidditch attire waiting to go down to the pitch for today’s match. After James downed his glass of pumpkin juice he said, ‘We should be heading down to the pitch mate. See you guys in a bit?’  
Sirius and James moved off to leave, but Remus distracted them as he cleared his throat and said ‘Erm, I don’t think we can come.’   
The boys paused raising themselves from their seats and sat back down, looking confused. Addison too felt confusion descend on her but she figured she knew where his train of thought was leading.  
‘Why?’ Sirius asked, looking between Remus and Addison who were sat opposite each other at the table.   
‘Because I promised Addie I’d help her with her Ancient Runes homework and I’ve not had the chance to.’  
‘So, you’re going to skip one of our big matches to do homework?’ James asked outraged at the notion.   
‘It’s due tomorrow,’ Addison reasoned, going along with Remus’ lie, ‘And the common room will be quiet today with everyone at the match. We’ll be at the next one, what’s the big deal.’  
The boys huffed but eventually relented and bid their farewells before leaving the table with Peter following behind as he was the only one spectating. ‘So,’ Remus said looking at Addison nervously.   
‘So,’ Addison repeated, giggling slightly, ‘Meet me in your dorm in like twenty minutes.’  
And with that she got up and left, leaving Remus sat there with his stomach in far more knots than before.

Addison raced back to the Gryffindor tower as fast as her legs could carry her. When she finally made it to her dormitory she was fortunate to find it deserted and so was able to commandeer the bathroom. As she had figured today would be spent in the cold wind and rain of the Quidditch pitch she had opted not to wear makeup this morning but she cursed herself now. She had a moral dilemma. She wanted to seem nonchalant and aloof but figured a face full of makeup that hadn’t been there in the last five minutes of seeing Remus wouldn’t have that effect. She opted not to put on make-up but did brush her hair and teeth before adding a touch of perfume, which made her feel slightly more attractive than she had before. She also thanked her lucky stars that she had made the effort to shave her legs this morning. Once Addison had finished in the bathroom she moved back into her bedroom and discarded her clothes before she rummaged around in her trunk for the nicest, matching pair of lacy blue underwear she owned. 

Little did Addison know but Remus was also in a similar situation. Granted he wasn’t fishing around his trunk for lacey blue underwear but he was preparing. He knew what he was supposed to do and he supposed there wasn’t much to it but he was absolutely terrified. Sirius talked about sex with such a blasé attitude Remus had never had the impression that he’d actually be nervous when it came to him. 

He was back in his room and pacing frantically. He had rummaged around Sirius bedside drawer and fished himself out a condom and was now waiting for Addison to arrive. After ten minutes, there was a tentative knock on the door. Remus jumped frantically and moved to situate himself, acting as if he’d had been casually lounging all along. With a creak, it opened and Addison popped her head around before entering the dorm. ‘Hey,’ she said ad though her voice was normal she appeared nervous as she lingered by the door.   
‘Hey,’ Remus replied as he watched her move into the room coming to sit on his bed with him. Her fingers fiddled with the bedclothes.  
‘This is awkward huh?’ she murmured not looking up at him.  
‘A little bit,’ he said as she caught his gaze and smirked which turned into a giggle.  
‘Look if you’ve changed your mind,’ Remus started but Addison cut him off  
‘I’ve not.’  
‘But if you’re just doing it to get back at Sirius- ‘  
‘I’m not! Honest this is just something I want to do,’ she said reaching a hand out to touch his. Her small thumb ran over the back of his hand Remus felt a tingly run through his body at her touch, ‘and I don’t think I could think of anyone else I’d want to do it with unless you don’t want to? I’d understand.’  
‘I do,’ Remus said quietly, looking at her as the butterflies returned to his stomach once more, ‘I just don’t know where to you know…start.’  
‘Oh,’ she said, ‘well you could kiss me?’  
‘Right,’ he said though he made no move forward. 

Addison sensed his apprehension and decided to take charge and moved forward to where he sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. His legs were stretched out on the bed and Addison came to sit on top of them, her legs either side of his. Remus’ breath hitched as she moved her face closer to his, her scent tingling in his nostrils as she leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Remus responded. He wasn’t totally inept and had had some experience with the opposite sex but he was thankful she had taken charge. Her lips were soft against his and he felt her mouth part slightly as if okaying him to take it further. He did, though tentatively and his arms moved without thinking, his hands holding onto her hips lightly. Addison shivered under his touch, though his bare hand was only touching her jeans the anticipation was enough to get her excited. 

Her nimble fingers trailed the bottom of his jumper as she moved her lips from his and kissed along his jaw. She inched it up slowly until she could get it up no further and had to make Remus move forward and slip his jumper off. His t-shirt came with it leaving his scarred pale torso open to her gaze. Remus blushed as she watched him and he was torn between excusing in his body and avoiding the subject.   
‘Rem, are you okay?’ Addison asked, sensing his apprehension.   
‘Yeah, the scars are just-‘he said though his voice trailed off.  
‘Just scars. They don’t make you any less gorgeous, you numpty,’ Addison said though sensing his embarrassment quickly vied to make the playing field even and stood up on the bed so she could whip off her own t-shirt and jeans, revealing her lacy blue bra and underwear. Her fingers trailed the small stretch marks that dotted around her hips as she said jokingly, ‘see? Am I any less fucking gorgeous or what?’

Remus chuckled, ‘you sounded just like Sirius then y’know.’  
‘Oh god, I’ll be dramatically flipping my hair out of my eyes next.’  
‘Maybe,’ Remus said. His embarrassment was disappearing now and his heart was no longer thudding as she moved back towards him and kissed him once more. Feeling more brazen Remus moved so they had flipped positions and instead of her straddling him they were laying next to each other. Remus pulled back for a minute so he could discard his jeans but then the two of them just lay there, kissing and allowing their hands to explore each other.

Addison was bolder than Remus and her hand found his semi-erect length before he had the nerve to touch her under her bra. She palmed him, grinning as Remus moaned under her touch and became even harder. She sprung him free and grasped him firmly, before moving her hand slowly. His tip dripped with precum which caused her hand to become slick as she ran her thumb over it. She moved forward as she worked in a rhythm, her lips returning to Remus' neck as she sucked hard.   
Remus was at a loss. The feel of her working him so well made it obvious to him that he would not last long and with the premise of their agreement he didn’t want to disappoint.

‘Addie,’ he said in an airy breathless tone as his hand moved to stop her.  
‘What’s the matter?’ she said panicked she was doing it wrong.  
‘Nothing,’ Remus said as he leant down to capture her lips with hers. He trailed his lips down her neck, which caused goose bumps to form across her whole body. He moved agonisingly slow and his long slender fingers reached behind her to remove her bra before he moved his lips to their first destination and he took her nipple in causing her to moan. 

She couldn’t believe how comfortable she felt with him. How caring he was. Most guys wouldn’t even think about making it about her but not Remus. He continued southward, his lips leaving a wet trail along her flesh. His mouth left her body as he reached her underwear and she moved so she could discard them as he moved to remove his boxers at the same time. They smiled as they caught each other’s gaze as Remus moved back to his previous position and set to work. His breath was warm against her flesh and it caused a tingle to run up her spine. He teased his finger through her now slick lips and teased her entrance ever so slightly before leaning forward his tongue lapping at her, flicking over her clit in a steady rhythm. 

Addison was in heaven. She’d imagined this countless times, granted never with her best friend, but it didn’t compare to what she was experiencing right now, it took everything she had to stop herself bucking up in his face. Her fingers tangled in his sandy brown hair and she could hear the steady pounding of blood in her ears.

Remus was delighted. He was pleased he could have this effect on her and he was glad all those years of listening to Sirius brag about his conquests was finally paying off. She was glistening now and her juices were running all over Remus ‘chin as he moved his hand forward so he could trace her entrance with his finger. He inserted it slowly, to the first knuckle, and Addison groaned at the contact as he stretched her just a fraction. She was slick so there was little resistance, and so he added another, curving them a little, knowing the effect it would have. That in combination with his lips around her clit was enough to send her over the edge. She shook around him, her thighs trembling around his ears as her back arched of the bed. Remus moved up from her nether region, his cock rock hard at the sight of her coming undone.

‘Woah Remus,’ she said though her words were punctuated with kisses. Their movements were more frantic now as they scrambled to move into position. He broke their kiss for another moment as he reached into his bedside drawer where he had hidden the stolen condom earlier. He grabbed and poised himself between her legs, grasping his length in his hand and pumping slowly before rolling the rubber onto himself. Addison watched him in anticipation and nodded frantically as he asked, ‘Ready?’

He slid in a fraction of the way but paused as Addison hissed. ‘You okay?’ Remus said pulling back slightly in concern.  
‘Yeah, just a bit bigger than you know. I’ll tell you if I’m not okay, keep going.’

Remus frowned but moved slowly until he was down to the hilt. Addison groaned and whispered, ‘Keep going.’

Remus moved in rhythm, as his fingers fiddled with her clit edging her to her climax once more. Remus groaned at the contact, the feel of her clasped around him was better than he anticipated as she thrust up to meet his rhythm. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer his hands moved from her hips for a second and fumbled with her clit even faster. Her head fell back she trembled in bliss.

‘Oh god,’ she whispered as the angle changed – her orgasm building quicker than ever before spilling over and washing her with pleasure.  
‘I’m not gonna last,’ he moaned as his hips faltered in rhythm as he came. His mind whited out for a moment as his movement slowed but he came back to his senses. Addison lay beneath him in the afterglow as he pulled out and discarded of the used condom and fell beside her in a sweaty mess. 

She moved to her side and watched him, his eyes fluttered closed for a second before he opened them and smiled at her.   
‘You good?’ she asked.  
‘Good. Really good,’ he whispered with a smile.   
‘I’m glad it was you, Rem,’ she said candidly.  
‘Me too.’

They lay in bed for a while the covers pulled up around them and only moved once they heard signs of people entering the common room below. They moved to collect their discarded clothes and put them on and then moved back to Remus’ bed but not before scattering parchment and books around it to use as their alibi. 

Once stationed on the bed they heard movement coming towards the dorm door and the boys burst in, smiles and smugness engulfing them all.   
‘Well you two certainly picked a game to miss,’ Sirius said smugly.  
‘I take it you guys won,’ Addison said with a raised eyebrow.  
‘We certainly did,’ James said as he let the game snitch flow from his outstretched palm before he caught it expertly.  
‘All whilst you two were stuck up here being boring,’ Sirius scoffed as he moved to his bed and started to disrobe from his Quidditch attire as Addison and Remus shared a look.  
‘Yeah,’ Addison said sarcastically as Remus stifled a laugh, ‘we missed out big time.’


End file.
